


New Install

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kay has procured a new piece of hardware.





	New Install

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Kay had locked down the looped feedback of wasting funds, had censored from his own processor every logical reason against the purchase. He had also threatened bodily harm to the individual that had procured it for him, while the Ugnaut who had installed it had a reputation for discretion.

It helped that he knew the Ugnaut had a Gamorrean pin-up calendar.

Now, alone in the quarters he shared with Cassian, Kay opened the compartment and allowed the new hardware escape, running through its diagnostics.

That alone convinced him this was right. He could literally feel every slight sensation that brushed across the yielding exterior surface of the phallic attachment.

The Ugnaut had wired it in superbly.

In the interest of knowing the limitations, Kay settled on the floor and traced every centimeter of the exterior, practicing the amount of pressure he could bring to bear.

His cooling fans kicked over at least twice before he had surveyed sixty percent of the surface. 

With satisfaction, after a brief reboot following his exploration, Kay decided that Cassian would enjoy it, and it would be conducive to better physical and mental relaxation for his partner.

That made it more than worth the funds.


End file.
